Bullet with Butterfly wings: Danke, Snape!
by Slytherin Erased
Summary: Ein etwas aus der Spur geratener Harry Potter und ein unwiderstehlicher Draco Mafloy, gemixt mit etwas Hass, etwas Liebe und etwas Sex. Oh, und etwas Mr. Snape natürlich...:)


_Disclaimer: This Harry Potter story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. This site is for entertainment purposes only. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. _

_In Deutsch: Nix mir, leider Gottes._

**Bullet with Butterfly wings- Danke, Snape!**

****

****

Er sah ihn direkt vor sich.

Ja!

Einen halben Meter noch.

Er streckte seinen Arm aus und beugte sich soweit nach vorne, wie nur irgend möglich. Der goldene Schnatz war keine zehn Zentimeter mehr von seinen Fingerspitzen entfernt. Er streckte sich noch ein Stückchen weiter, spürte die Flügel des Balles an seinen Handschuh schlagen- und im nächsten Moment traf ihn ein Ellebogen hart in die Seite.

Und Draco Malfoy segelte aus dreißig Metern Höhe, ohne Besen, gen Erdboden.

Hermione beobachtete das Geschehen von den Zuschauerbänken aus, die Hände über den Ohren, um vom Geschrei der anderen nicht taub zu werden.

Malfoy war gefährlich nahe am Schnatz und wenn Harry nicht bald einen Zahn zulegen würde, würde Gryffindor das Spiel verlieren. Zum ersten Mal seit einer Ewigkeit. Beinahe konnte sie Snapes Genugtuung spüren. Ein kurzer Blick in seine Richtung bestätigte ihre Vermutung. Er rieb sich mit einem ekelhaften Glitzern in den Augen die Hände. _Komm schon, Harry, mach was!_

Und dann erstarrte urplötzlich jegliche Regung um Hermione herum. Sie schwenkte ihren Blick zurück zum Spielfeld und sah, wie Harry den Schnatz fing. Und sie sah, wie Malfoy schreiend mit einer gefährlich hohen Geschwindigkeit auf den Boden zusteuerte.

Ein entsetztes Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Gryffindors und ein Schreckensschrei durch die der Slytherins.

Snape war der Erste, der reagierte. Innerhalb einer Millisekunde war er von seinem Sitzplatz auf der Lehrertribüne aufgesprungen, hatte seinen Zauberstab in die Luft gerissen und ein „Wingardium Leviosa" geschrieen. Malfoy wurde wie von einer unsichtbaren Schnur etwa zwei Meter vor dem beinahe unvermeidlichen Aufschlag gestoppt und wieder in die Höhe gezogen, nur um dann sanft und aufrecht im Gras zu landen. Direkt neben ihm stieg ein grinsender Harry von seinem Besen, den goldenen Schnatz Besitz ergreifend in der rechten Hand.

„Ääähm… Harry Potter hat den Snitch… gefangen…ähm… erbeutet. Ähm…ja. Gryffindor hat den Sieg… errungen…ja." Doch niemand schenkte Lee Jordon Aufmerksamkeit.

Beide Quidditch-Teams und Madame Hooch landeten in rekordschnelle und gruppierten sich um ihren jeweiligen Sucher, während die Professoren McGonagall, Snape und Dumbledore höchstpersönlich im Schnellschritt auf den Platz eilten. Auch Hermione wartete nicht länger und rannte los.

„Unglaublich, Potter, _unglaublich_!" rief McGonagall, als sie sich durch die Harry umringenden Spieler hindurch gekämpft hatte. „_Was_ haben Sie sich dabei gedacht?"

„Er wollte das Spiel gewinnen, Professor." Bemerkte Ron und klopfte Harry dabei in einer lobenden Geste auf die Schulter. Seine Stirn jedoch lag in Falten.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Sie um Ihre Meinung gebeten zu haben, Mr. Weasley." Schnappte McGonagall und wandte sich dann wieder an Harry. „Potter, ich wünsche eine Erklärung!"

Harry starrte in das verärgerte Gesicht seiner Lehrerein, das in diesem Moment noch strenger und spitzer wirkte, als in all den Jahren zuvor. Wo war das Problem? Er hatte den Schnatz gefangen, das Spiel für Gryffindor entschieden. Genau so, wie _sie selbst_ es ihm noch kurz vor dem Spiel eingetrichtert hatte.

„Ich hab nur meinen Job gemacht, Professor."

McGonagall schnappte hörbar nach Luft. „Ihren Job gemacht? _Sie nennen einen gegnerischen Spieler rüpelhaft vom Besen zu stoßen und somit sein Leben zu gefährden, Ihren JOB MACHEN_?"

Das gesamte Gryffindor Quidditch- Team plus Hermione, die sich endlich ihren Weg durch die aufgebrachte Schülerschaft hatte bahnen können, schreckte beim hysterischen Tonfall McGonagalls einen Schritt zurück. „Das sind fünfzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, Potter."

Harrys Kopf schnellte in die Höhe und der Schnatz entwich aus seiner Hand, woraufhin er um den Kopf der wütenden Professorin herumzuflattern begann.

„Fünfzig Punkte?" rief Harry und hob aufgebracht die Arme. „_Weil ich das Spiel für uns entschieden habe?"_

„Falsch, Potter", ertönte eine eisige Stimme hinter Harry und er brauchte sich erst gar nicht umzudrehen, um zu sehen, wer gesprochen hatte. Professor Snape, der sich gerade eben noch versichert hatte, dass Draco nichts Ernstes geschehen war, hatte sich zu den streitenden Gryffindors gesellt. „Es sind nicht fünfzig, sondern hundertfünfzig Punkte, die ich von Gryffindor abziehen werde."

Harry drehte sich zu seinem meist verhassten Lehrer herum und stemmte seine Hände auf die Hüften. Er öffnete den Mund, doch bevor er die Möglichkeit bekam, Snape antworten zu können, drang wieder McGonagalls Geschnatter an sein Ohr. „Ich denke, dass ist meine Sache, Severus. Fünfzig Punkte, Potter."

Snape schien unbeeindruckt. „Hundertfünfzig. Und Gryffindor wird den Sieg an Slytherin übergeben." Er ließ seinen Blick kurz mit einem höhnischen Funkeln in den Augen über Harry schweifen, und fuhr dann fort. „Potter soll froh sein, dass er nicht von der Schule gewiesen wird. Man könnte die Sache genauso gut als Mordversuch auslegen."

„Harry würde nie jemanden _umbringen_!" ertönte es urplötzlich von hinter Harry und als er sich umwandte, sah er, wie Ginny wütende Blicke in Snapes Richtung warf.

„Wie rührend." Bemerkte dieser trocken und richtete sich wieder an McGonagall, die versuchte, den flatternden Schnatz von ihrem Kopf zu verscheuchen. „Es bleibt dabei."

„_Ich _bin Potters Hauslehrerin und _ich_ entscheide über eine angemessene Strafe. Und das sind fünfzig Punkte."

Snape und McGonagall starrten sich an.

„Ich denke, hundert sind angemessen."

Harry, der die ganze Zeit nur mit schierem Unglauben dem Streitgespräch der beiden Professoren gefolgt war, wirbelte herum, als die warme, ruhige Stimme von Albus Dumbledore an sein Ohr drang. War dieser im gerade in den Rücken gefallen? Wollte tatsächlich auch _er_, der Harry immer nur das Beste gewünscht hatte, ihn dafür bestrafen, dass er ein Quidditch Spiel gewonnen hatte? Harry beschloss, dass die Welt verrückt geworden war. Ein klein wenig Körpereinsatz und man wurde in null Komma nichts zum Hogwarts'schen Buhmann schlechthin.

„Sir?" fragte er lahm, doch Dumbledore schien ihn überhört zu haben und sprach weiter.

„Was die Spielentscheidung angeht, sollte Madame Hooch das letzte Wort haben. Sie war schließlich am nächsten am Geschehen." Dumbledore wandte sich an Hooch, die sich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht in den Streit eingemischt hatte. „Rolanda?"

„Mr. Potter hier hat den Schnatz gefangen." Sagte sie und ein erleichtertes Seufzen ging durch die Reihen der Gryffindors. „_Aber_", fuhr sie fort, „Mr. Potter hat auch und vor allem die Spielregeln massiv verletzt. Deshalb schreibe ich den Sieg Slytherin zu."

Das ohrenbetäubende Geschrei aus den Reihen der Slytherins übertönte die Wortgefechte, die sich um Harry herum zu bilden begannen.

„Aber Ma'am, Harry _hat _den Schnatz gefangen!" rief Ginny und warf ihren Besen mit aller Kraft auf den Boden. „Das ist nicht fair!"

„_Nicht fair_, meine liebe Mrs. Weasley, war das, was Potter getan hat. Es war nicht nur nicht fair, sondern ein übles Foul, wie ich es schon lange nicht mehr gesehen habe!"

Ginny stampfte wütend auf den Boden, drehte sich dann um und bewegte sich laut und wild fluchend zur Umkleidekabine der Gryffindors vor, gefolgt vom restlichen Team, bis auf Harry und Ron.

Diese standen schweigend nebeneinander auf dem Rasen und starrten sich an.

„Ich glaub das einfach nicht!" murmelte Harry und kickte einen imaginären Gegenstand am Boden. „_Ich glaub das einfach nicht_!"

Ron räusperte sich. „Nun, ähm, Harry?"

„Was?"

„Vielleicht hättest du nicht so aggressiv sein sollen, da oben." Als Ron Harrys entsetzen Gesichtsausdruck sah, fügte er hastig ein „Keine Kritik, oder so was, Kumpel!" hinzu.

„Ron, das war_ Malfoy_, das waren Slytherins! Glaubst du nicht, die hätten das Selbe getan?"

„Tja, Harry", mischte sich nun auch Hermione ein und schenkte ihrem besten Freund einen kühlen Blick. „Vielleicht solltest du dir mal überlegen, warum wir _keine _Slytherins sind!"

Bei seinem blanken Gesichtsausdruck, stöhnte Hermione frustriert. „Ich weiß nicht, was mit dir los ist, aber _das_, was du da getan hast, hätte der Harry, den ich kenne, niemals getan. Wann hast du verlernt, fair zu spielen? _Du hättest Malfoy umbringen können_, kapierst du das nicht? Das hier ist wirklich ernst, Harry."

„Da gebe ich Mrs. Granger allerdings Recht." Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr über Harrys Kopf hinweg zu. „Harry, ich wäre höchst erfreut, wenn du mich in mein Büro begleiten würdest."

Harry hatte keine andere Wahl als seinen Besen zu nehmen und seinem Schulleiter hinterher schlurfend das Quidditch Feld zu verlassen.

* * *

„_Aaargh__!!! Wie KONNTE er nur?_" Draco Malfoy stieß die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer auf und begann ohne Umschweife, alles, was in diesem Raum nicht niet und nagelfest war, auf den Boden zu schmettern- auch die Besitztümer seiner Zimmernachbarn. „_Dieser BLÖDMANN!" _Eine Tasse zerschmetterte. „_Warum MUSSTE er nur wieder den HELD spielen?" _Ein Paar Schuhe flog in die hinterste Ecke des Zimmers und landete mit einem dumpfen Laut. „_Ich könnte ihn UMBRINGEN!_" Eine Schultasche wurde durch die Luft gewirbelt und stieß mit einem lauten, ohrenbetäubenden Klirren an den Kronleuchter, der in der Mitte des Zimmers an der Decke befestigt war.

„Weißt du, Draco", begann Pansy Parkinson, während sie sich unbeeindruckt auf Blaise Zabinis Bett niederließ und ihre Beine lässig übereinander schlug (nicht ohne sich vorher vor einer heran fliegenden Killer-Schreibfeder geduckt zu haben). „Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, dass Snape dir vielleicht dein gottverdammtes Leben gerettet hat?"

Draco bedachte Pansy mit einem verachtenden Blick, der offensichtlich als Antwort genügen sollte, und fuhr fort, das Zimmer der Sechstklass-Slytherins, begleitet von seinem lauten Geschrei und Flüchen, in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Mittlerweile hatten auch Zabini, Crabbe und Goyle das Schlachtfeld betreten und begannen mit einem sehr unmännlichen Quieken, alles, was noch nicht in die Finger von Rächer-Malfoy gefallen war, in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Nach nicht weniger als zehn Minuten stand Draco schließlich in der Mitte des Zimmers, schwer atmend und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Acht Augenpaare waren auf ihn gerichtet, die von Crabbe und Goyle ängstlich, die von Pansy und Blaise teils amüsiert, teils genervt.

„Bist du jetzt fertig?" fragte Blaise mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung zu dem Durcheinander um Draco herum.

Draco bedachte ihn mit einem stechenden Blick und fauchte: „Ich hasse ihn!"

Pansy erhob sich lächelnd von Blaises Bett und legte ihre Hand auf Dracos Unterarm, um ihn zu seinem eigenen Bett zu dirigieren. „Das tust du nicht. Und jetzt hör auf so pathetisch zu sein, das steht dir nicht."

Draco hob leicht alarmiert eine fragende Augenbraue, ließ sie dann jedoch sofort wieder sinken und streifte seinen Umhang glatt.

„Warum bist du denn so böse auf Snape, Draco?" fragte Goyle, während er auf einem Schokoriegel kaute, den er vorher in einem seltenen Glücksmoment hatte fangen können.

„Dieser _Idiot_ hat meine einzige Chance, Potter eins reinwürgen zu können, vermasselt."

„Schon mal drüber nachgedacht, wie du Potter eins rein gewürgt hättest, _zermatscht_?" murmelte Blaise, nun sichtlich genervt. „Denk doch mal nach."

Draco fuhr sich mit einem ärgerlichen Seufzen durch die vom Wind zersausten Haare. Als er dabei auf einen Knoten stieß, stutzte er kurz, fischte einen Kamm aus seinem Nachttisch und löste ihn. Dann setzte er wieder seine mörderische Miene auf und wandte sich an Blaise.

„Darum geht es überhaupt nicht. Hätte Snape es geschickter angestellt, hätte er Potter in _wirkliche_ Schwierigkeiten bringen können. So kommt dieser… dieser… unkultivierte Bastard mit ein paar Hauspunkten davon."

Pansy tätschelte lachend Dracos Kopf, woraufhin dieser ihre Hand unwirsch von sich schob. „Lass das!" zischte er, was Pansy dazu brachte, noch mehr zu lachen. „Was hast du denn?"

„Ach, Draco, ich bin nur so froh, dass du noch der alte bist!" Schluchzte sie zwischen Lachern, bevor sich in sekundenschnelle ihr gesamter Gesichtsausdruck veränderte und sie so schnell aufsprang, dass es keiner der Jungs im Raum realisiert hatte, bis sie zu schreien anfing: „_UND NICH TOT, DU ABSOLUTER VOLLTROTTEL!_"

Eine flache Hand landete auf Dracos linker Wange, und Pansy verschwand fluchend aus dem Zimmer.

Draco blinzelte einmal, zweimal und ein drittes Mal. Seine Kinnlade war heruntergeklappt, und nachdem ihm bewusste war, wie bescheuert das aussehen musste, schloss er sie. Im Augenwinkel sah er, wie Blaise sich vor lautlosem Lachen schüttelte. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken schnappte er sich sein Kopfkissen und wirbelte es ihm an den Kopf.

Erfolglos. Blaise fing das Kissen und vergrub sein Gesicht darin, mittlerweile grölend.

Crabbe und Goyle richteten einen Blick an Draco, der deutlich fragte, ob ihr Freund verrückt geworden war, und zum ersten Mal seit langem musste er seinen beiden hirnlosen Begleitern recht geben.

„Dein Gesicht war… unbezahlbar! Das… das… muss ich unbedingt Millicent und Daphne erzählen! Draco Malfoy, _Draco Malfoy_, wird von einem Mädchen k.o. geschlagen!" Schrie Blaise zwischen Lachern, die seinen Körper schüttelten und Draco zur Weißglut trieben.

Zähneknirschend antwortete er: „Sie hat mich _nicht_ k.o. geschlagen, du Arschloch."

„Nein… aber fast! Hahahahahaha!"

„Auch nicht fast!"

„Beih… hahaha…nahe!"

„Auch nicht beinahe!" schrie Draco aufgebracht und sprang von seinem Bett.

Blaise versuchte halb geschockt den wütenden Mr. Malfoy abzuwehren, als dieser sich auf ihn warf und zu Boden riss. Beide begannen einen nicht wirklich ernst gemeinten Kampf, rollten sich durchs Zimmer, japsten von Zeit zu Zeit nach Luft oder vor Schmerz, während Crabbe und Goyle ein währenddessen begonnenes Kartenspiel fortsetzten. Nach fünf Jahren mit beiden Streithähnen in einem Zimmer, hatten sie sich an Auseinandersetzungen solcher Art gewöhnt.

Die Rauferei endete schlagartig, als sich die Zimmertür öffnete und Theodore Nott den Raum betrat. Eine missbilligende Augenbraue zog sich nach oben und er hob einen Fuß, um über die am Boden liegenden Mitschüler steigen zu können. Während er, ihnen den Rücken zugewandt, in seinem Kleiderschrank kramte, meinte er leise. „Anstatt dich wie ein Erstklässler aufzuführen, solltest du dir überlegen, wie du Potter für seinen kleinen Stunt drankriegst, Draco."

Draco richtete sich grummelnd auf und verpasste Blaise dabei zufällig einen Tritt ans Schienbein. „Was glaubst du denn, um was es hier geht?"

„Soweit ich unten mitbekommen habe", sagte Theodore und drehte sich zu Draco herum, „um eine Ohrfeige."

Blaise begann wieder zu lachen und Draco grummelte einige Schimpfwörter vor sich hin, während Theodore wieder zur Tür ging. „Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mir so etwas nicht gefallen lassen. Am allerwenigstens von _Potter_!"

„Snape hat es alles ruiniert! Potter wäre auf Nimmerwiedersehen von der Schule geflogen!"

„Schwachsinn!" zischte Nott. „Was glaubst du, was dein Vater Snape erzählt hätte, wenn er dich hätte fallen lassen? Snape hat richtig gehandelt und das weißt du. Denk lieber nach, wie du Potter am ehesten wehtun kannst. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass ihn die hundert Punkte stark belasten."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß. Potter wird schon dafür bezahlen, so viel ist klar. Was schlägst du vor?"

„Was weiß ich", Theodore zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du bist doch der, vor dem keine Schulregel sicher ist. Lass dir was einfallen." Und damit verschwand er aus dem Raum.

„Glaub, da verwechselt er mich mit Potter", murmelte Draco und ließ sich kraftlos auf sein Bett fallen.

Er hasste es, wenn Theodore ihn auf diese herabschauende Art und Weise behandelte, als wäre er etwas Besseres. Pf! Als hätte Draco nicht schon die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass er sich etwas für Potter einfallen lassen musste. Snape hätte ihm die Grübelei nur ersparen können. Pf! Etwas Besseres als Draco Malfoy, umwerfend attraktiv, reich und schlau? Wohl kaum! Natürlich würde Potter zahlen. Und zwar für jeden Meter, den Draco im freien Fall nach unten befördert worden war. Potter würde büßen. Sobald Draco wusste, wie.

* * *

Währenddessen saßen Hermione und Ron im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, leise in ihre eigene Konversation vertieft.

„Glaubst du das wirklich?" Fragte Ron und betrachtete seine Freundin skeptisch. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass Harry böse wird?"

„Nicht _böse_, Ron", seufzte Hermione, sanft über Krummbeins leicht störriges Fell streichelnd. „Sondern anders. Er hat sich verändert und verändert sich immer mehr."

„Ich weiß nicht…. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Harry Malfoy absichtlich vom Besen gestoßen hat. Nicht, dass ich ihm _das_ verübeln könnte…"

„Du hast es nicht selbst gesehen. Du musstest den Quaffel abwehren." Sagte Hermione leise und Ron hob beide Augenbrauen. „Du hast es doch auch nicht gesehen, hast du gesagt. Obwohl es mir immer noch schleierhaft ist, warum du _Snape_ angeschaut hast, anstatt das Spiel!"

„Ich hab ihn nicht _an_geschaut. Ich hab geschaut, ob ihm schon das Wasser im Mund zusammenläuft!" flüsterte Hermione aufgebracht, versucht ihr Gespräch vor den anderen Gryffindors im Raum- alle zutiefst enttäuscht über die vorausgegangene Niederlage und somit unnatürlich ruhig für einen Samstag Abend- zu verbergen. „Aber darum geht's ja auch gar nicht. Ich habe mich mit Dean, Seamus, Neville _und _Ginny unterhalten und alle sagen dasselbe: Harry hat Malfoy _absichtlich_ gestoßen und zwar so, dass er fallen _musste_. Das war nicht nur eine kleine, belanglose Rauferei um den Schnatz wie sonst. Das war berechnend und absolut Harry- untypisch!"

Ron runzelte die Stirn und schlürfte aus seiner Tasse den letzten Schluck Tee. Sie saßen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander, die Augen auf das lodernde Feuer im Kamin gerichtet.

Schließlich sagte Ron, leise und in Hermiones Ohren eine ganze Spur ängstlich: „Wenn Harry nicht innerhalb einer Woche wieder er selbst wird, müssen wir was tun."

Hermione lächelte und ließ Krummbein in ihren Schoß krabbeln. „Sag mir wie, Ron, sag mir w…"

„Ihr zwei seht aus, als kämt ihr gerade von einer Beerdingung." Harry Stimme ließ beide Gryffindors sichtlich zusammenzucken und herumwirbeln. Noch immer in seiner Quidditch-Robe schaute er auf beide hinunter, ein fragender Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.

„Ähm…" sagte Ron, entschied sich dann aber das Reden Hermione zu überlassen, die begonnen hatte, auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen.

„Wie wars bei Dumbledore? Was hat er gesagt?" presste sie schließlich heraus, ohne Harry in die Augen zu sehen.

Dieser winkte ab und rollte, zu Rons und Hermiones Entsetzen, die Augen. „Das übliche Blabla."

„Das übliche… _Blabla_?" krächzte Ron, Augen aufgerissen.

„Ja, du weißt schon. Ob ich ihm irgendetwas zu sagen hätte etc. Nichts Weltbewegendes." Harry hatte tatsächlich den Nerv auch noch genervt zu klingen, was Hermiones anfängliche Nervosität auf der Stelle in Kühle umwandelte.

„Und? Hattest du ihm was zu sagen?" fragte sie steif, verzweifelt bemüht, Harry ihren Ärger nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Nein. Was auch?"

„Ja…" sagte Hermione fast tonlos und wandte ihren Blick von Harry ab. „Was auch…"

„Also, ich geh mich mal duschen. Bis nachher." Und damit drehte sich Harry Potter um und verschwand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, einen vollkommen verstörten Ron und eine kochende Hermione hinter sich lassend.

Beide verbrachten eine halbe Stunde schweigend, nur ab und zu ein Wort mit anderen Schülern wechselnd. An dem Punkt, an dem es sich Ron völlig entspannt auf einem der großen Sessel gemütlich gemacht hatte, bereit in den nächsten fünf Minuten einzuschlafen, sprang Hermione plötzlich vom Boden auf und schrie „Das reicht!", was ihn dazu brachte, vor lauter Schock vor ihre Füße zu fallen.

„Was reicht?" stotterte er und sah wie ein Hund zu seinem Herrchen zu ihr auf.

„Das!"

„Was?"

Ron drehte seinen Kopf und folgte Hermiones Blick- doch dieser führte ins Nichts. Er fing leicht besorgt an, am Verstand der Gryffindor zu zweifeln, als sich Hermione neben ihn auf den Boden sinken ließ, natürlich viel graziöser als es bei ihm der Fall gewesen war, ihren Kopf zu seinem neigte, was sein Gesicht die Farbe seiner Haare annehmen ließ, und begann, in aufgeregtem Tonfall, in sein, mittlerweile heißes, Ohr zu flüstern.

Am Ende blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als ihr zuzustimmen. Zweifel blieben ihm dennoch.

...TBC...

Die Autorin freut sich über jede einzelne Meinung, die ihr über den kleinen 'Go'-Button direkt hier links unten übermittelt wird... :)


End file.
